


Prayer

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [102]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poverty, Prayer, Pre series, Sam believes in God, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's about to be kicked out of the motel. He hasn't eaten in three days.</p><p>He finds a church and asks for his family to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Sam is hungry and cold and about to be evicted. He believes in God, goes to church, and is praying here.

Sam falls to his knees in the pew. Part of it is praying, because Pastor Jim taught him this much and more. Sam knows the Mass inside and out in three languages. He knows the importance of prayer.

He also knows he hasn’t eaten in three days and falling to his knees is pretty much a foregone conclusion. He’s cold–the motel they’re staying in is shitty, without a drop of heat, although it’s better than where Sam will be in a few days, on the streets–and wet–because of course it’s raining. He’s hungry and just _tired_ , because he’s hungry and cold and worried as all hell, so sleep has been a little elusive as of late.

 _Dear God, please. Bring them home_.

He doesn’t ask to magically find the money for groceries or rent. Just his family back, because they’re not _good_  but they’re functioning together, and if there’s one thing Sam’s learned in the last fourteen years, it’s that things are always better when he can at least know where they are, know they’re alive.

He hasn’t heard from them in two and a half weeks, and while that’s not entirely unusual, it still sends dread sinking into Sam’s stomach.

_Our Father, who art in heaven…_

He makes it through a whole host of Our Fathers before a hand lands on his shoulder. “Son?” The man asks, looking at Sam uncertainly. 

“Sorry,” Sam stumbles over the words. “Sorry, am I…should I not be here?”

The Priest frowns at him. “Well, the teen event is downstairs,” he says. “In the Hall? The pizzas just got here. You’re here for that, right? Or…”

“Yeah,” Sam says rushed. “I’m here for that.”

He remembers a story he heard once, about a man sitting on his roof as his town floods, praying to God to be rescued. A man in a boat comes by and offers to save him, but the man says God will save him. It happens again. Then a man in a helicopter comes by, but the man turns him down in favor of God’s mercy once more. When he does drown, he takes it out on God, saying he prayed for mercy. God asks what more the man possibly could have wanted. God sent two boats and a helicopter, and three kind servants to help him.

Sam’s not that man. He sees help when it comes, even if it wasn’t exactly what he asked for.

So he rushes to the Hall and eats pizza and talks with the other teenagers in the warm hall. They’re all good enough to pretend he belongs there. Maybe they’re used to people coming through sometimes. 

The Group Leader sits them in a circle at one point and they debate philosophy and Sam startles when he realizes it’s eleven PM and they all have to leave. Everyone else’s parents pick them up at the curb. Sam slips away into the darkness.

Tomorrow morning, the motel is going to kick him out.

Maybe he can stay in the church. He’s quiet and there’s a little room off to the side, if he’s good about it, no one might notice him slipping in there at night.

He prays once more before bed. _Please, God. Thank you for tonight. Thank you for saving me. Please bring them home to me._

Four fifteen in the morning, the motel room door bangs open. Sam draws his gun from under his pillow, but it’s John’s big frame filling the doorway, Dean slinking in behind him.

They both look beat up but are walking, moving, _here_. Sam closes his eyes.

_Thank you._


End file.
